


Drive

by CandyCains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Dean, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friends to Lovers, General Mob Stuff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCains/pseuds/CandyCains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the youngest son of one of the biggest crime bosses around. Dean is his slightly older bodyguard, as well as his best friend. Castiel is twenty one now, and that means more responsibilities in The Family. It's hard, and it takes it's toll. </p><p>Oh well. That's the mob for ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I have never been a part of any form of organized crime. I have no idea what I'm writing. Sorry NSA, better luck next time.

Dean sniffled as the cold wind slapped his face. He pulled his fur lined coat tighter, and dug his leather gloved hands back into his pockets. Standing on the other side if the church door they were gaurding, Benny looked like he was trying his best not to sneeze.

He and Benny were the best in the business, ask anyone, but being a bodyguard on a winter night like tonight really pushed even their limits. 

They’d been outside for almost an hour now, though. Surely, the meeting should be ending soon. 

A sudden snapping branch had Dean’s gun up and ready to shoot. His green eyes squinted for any sign of trouble. Behind him, he felt Benny draw up his gun as well, pointing in the opposite direction and giving him some cover.

After a moment, He lowered his gun and motioned for Benny to do the same. It was just a branch maybe an animal. He’d say he was being paranoid, but he’d been in this job too long. At this point, paranoia was just common sense.

See, Dean worked for an important man. He didn’t have a name, but those closest to him called him “Father”, and the rest just called him “Him”. Some might think it’d be confusing, but you always knew when you were talking about Him. Always.

The Father was a hidden figure, giving orders through his oldest son. Michael and his siblings are the only ones who have ever seen His true face, legend had it. Dean had seen His shadow once. Once. Maybe. To be honest, it was probably a hallucination.

The sound of footsteps echoing inside the large church had them straightening their backs. With a deep groan, the wooden doors pushed open, and Michael came out, followed by his siblings Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, and Anna. They kept their faces neutral, but Dean had been working under them for a while. He could tell they looked much more smug than their companions. Five members of the neighborhood Italian family followed, their shoulders much more slumped. 

Benny went ahead to follow Michael, But Dean waited for one man in particular. Sure enough, last to come out of the church was Castiel. Dean may be employed by The Family, but he answered only to Castiel, the youngest of The Siblings.

Cas kept his face as neutral as his siblings, but Dean right away spotted the slight clench of his jaw, and the hands in his pockets to hide the fists.

“Hey, what--,” whispered Dean, but Castiel silenced him with a look.

Castiel led them to their car. It was a classic, one poured his heart into caring for. She was a 1967 Chevy Impala, black. All the Siblings got their own cars as well as their own personal body guards. Castiel had good taste. Plus he had let Dean help him decide.

Dean opened the door for Castiel, before climbing onto the front seat.

“I’m taking you to the house, sir?” Dean asked as he started driving through the thick snow.

Castiel took a while before answering with a simple, “Yes.”

They drove a few miles in silence, before Dean could work up the nerve to speak up. “What’s up Cas? What’s bothering you?”

He heard a huff from the back seat. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Look Cas, you know you can talk to me. Did a drug deal go bad? Have we lost anybody?”

He heard another huff, though softer this time. “Nothing is the matter, Dean, just drop it.”

“Hey look man, it’s not good to get too bottled up about these things man. And you know, me and you, we got a good thing going. I ain’t gonna betray you if you gotta a problem. You know me, I can keep a secret.”

There was silence from the back seat, and Dean glanced at his rear view mirror to see Cas had tear streaks on his face that glistened slightly in the low, stormy light.

“Aw shit. I’m sorry Cas. Whatever’s going on, you’ll do fine. We got that new dealer o our payroll and we’ll get lot’s of money and everything will be fine, ok?”

“Dean,” he growled out. “I don’t pay you to run your mouth.”

Dean snapped his mouth closed with a click. He fixed his eyes back on the road in front of him. “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * * 

The Siblings were always taking care of business of some sort or another, but Dean noticed a considerable increase in them over the next few months. Well, perhaps it wasn’t so much that there were more, but Castiel was certainly being invited to more. Dean supposed it made sense, what with Castiel now being twenty one. It was a good age to actually start learning how to run things instead of playing video games all day with Dean.

This may be expected, but that doesn’t mean that Dean wasn’t worried. Castiel might be Dean’s boss, but he liked to think they were also friends, and Dean could tell something was off.

Castiel seemed to be getting more aggressive, more standoffish. Sure, there were days that seemed normal, where he and Castiel would stay up late leaning back against the hood of their car and gaze at the stars, or Dean would kick his friends ass at mario cart.

But Dean could see something was wrong. Were before, Cas would constantly frequent the park, Dean was getting more and more requests to drive him out to bars.

He was short with Dean too, and he had bags under his eyes that were near constant. Dean slept in the basement with all the other resident service workers, but he was willing to bet a good chunk of change, that Cas was having nightmares.

Once or twice, he’d brought it up, trying to coax the truth out of his friend, but Castiel would immediately and aggressively shut him out.

Michael requested Castiel’s presence more and more frequently.

Nearly six months later found Dean no closer to the truth. He was waiting by the car outside an abandoned warehouse, where a local man was getting...persuaded into giving up the money he owed.

After an hour or so of waiting, The Siblings strode out of the building with their chins high, cunning smirks stretch across their faces.

Castiel, again, excited the warehouse last. He walked quickly over to Dean and clambered into the passenger's seat before Dean could even open the door for him. His face was ashen and pale.

“Cas,” Dean started. Castiel was shaking, and he tried to wrap his arms around him, but he was shoved away.

“Just drive.”

“To where?”

“I don’t care.”

Dean did as he was told, and drove.

They drove passed grey building after grey building. The silence and the tension was palpable. They passed apartment complexes that showed off their various curtains and potted plants in the sills. From the few apartments where the lights were still on, they could vaguely hear the beat of the latest top forty shity pop song. Usually it’d make him laugh, hearing those songs, but Castiel only shook harder.

Dean drove until he got to the pier. He parked the car in a shadowy corner, with a tiny patch of pathetic looking grass in front of them. It was one of their favorite spots in the city, when they could find the time to visit. They could see the boats rocking back and forth, and the waves crashing gently. 

And then he could hear the sobs. 

“Jesus, Cas,” he muttered. This time, when he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his friend, he wasn’t pushed away. If anything, Castiel huddled closer to his chest as he cried.

“I wasn’t built f-for this,” Castiel stuttered out once the gasping sobs quieted down.

“Built for what?”

“For this!” He gestured to himself helplessly.

“What do you mean, Cas?”

Castiel couldn’t meet his eyes. “My father is one of the biggest crime bosses around. Michael, Gabe, Anna, Lucy, Raph, they are all amazing at it. Michael is a natural leader, Raph is an amazing second in command. Gabe has his drug ring, Anna has her knives, Lucifer has whatever it is he does, and then there's me.  
Dean rocked him. “Are you worried you won’t have a specialty? ‘Cause you don’t need one. Honestly, they’re just douchey pricks who need to feel better about themselves, ok? Don’t worry.

Cas laughed mirthlessly. “I can’t do it, Dean”

“It?”

‘Any of it! I hate drugs, I hate shaking people down, I hate watching people die!” You want to know what they made me do tonight? There was a man and his wife. The man had borrowed some money and hadn’t payed it back.”

Castiel took a shuddering breath before continuing. “He begged. He screamed for his life and my brother just laughed. Anna pressed a gun into my hand and next thing I knew I had shot his wife. She was dead. She was young, and beautiful and blonde and she was dead. I killed her and her eyes were looking at me.”

“Cas, baby, She couldn’t see you.”

“I know that! Do you think I don’t know that?” Castiel’s eyes blazed.

They were silent for a moment longer. Dean still had one arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders. 

“What would you do, if you had the choice?”

“What do you mean, do”

“I mean if you could have any job on the world, what would you be?”

Castiel looked over, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, just slightly. “I don’t know.” He answered.

Dean raised his eyebrow.

Chuckling, Castiel responded, “Yeah, alright, alright. I’ve thought about it. Of course I have. But it’s not like it matters. I can’t abandon my family.”

Dean nudged him. “Come on man, what would you do?”

A smile tugged out, and his cheeks pinked up just barely under the stubble. “I’d be a baker.”

Dean gave a hearty laugh, for which he received a hard elbow to the gut. “Shut up asshole,” hissed Castiel, his usual frown back in place, his cheeks now completely flushed.

“Sorry,” Dean giggled. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear. It’s just, I have that same fantasy.”

“Really!” Castiel perked up like a puppy.

“Really, really.”

They settled again into silence. It was a much more comfortable silence.

“What if--” Dean started and then stopped again. He was unsure of how to proceed. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “What if we did it.”

“Did what?”

“Uh… don’t shoot me for saying this but...what if we left and just...started our own bakery together. I mean, I don’t know about you but I can bake a mean pie so…”

Castiel stared at him with wide eyes. “What you’re suggesting… Dean, I would be abandoning my family.”

Dean sighed. “I know, but Cas, I’m tired of watching you get eaten up inside. You’re right, drug lords and murder? That’s not you.”

“Oh and you know me so well, do you?” He bit back.

“Well actually Cas, I kinda do.”

Castiel sighed and sunk deeper into the leather seats. “I love my family, Dean. I can’t just abandon them.”

“You can call.”

“I have a duty to my father.”

“And I have a duty to you.” Castiel looked at his friend sharply. 

Dean leaned in until their foreheads touched. “You deserve to be happy, Cas.”

The little huff from Cas’s nose puffed warmly against Dean’s skin. “Ok.”

“Wait what? Really?”

“Yes. Yes! Let’s do it, Dean! Let’s do it! YES!” Castiel slammed his hand against the dashboard.

“W-what?” Dean sputtered. “What about all that crap about your family?”

“I can call, like you said.” came the response with a dismissive wave. “And I can visit once we make enough profit.”

“Are you sure, Cas? It’s a huge step and we have no plan?”

Castiel sighed happily. “I know that Dean, but can you imagine it? Having a nice apartment and a nice yellow bakery? And we’ll have to wake early so that we can bake. Or rather, you can bake, but then I can do all the decorations and the frosting.” Castiel was smiling wide, his eyes gazing blindly into space as he saw his perfect bakery in his mind's eye. 

“Our honey would be locally grown, and we can make little tea cakes and fudge brownies. Whatever you want, Dean, we’ll make it. And I can handle the finances because I know you hate math, but can you see it?”

Castiel stared at him like he was pouring all his hope into Dean.

“Please?”

In his big, blue eyes, he saw a light he hadn’t seen in a very long time. A light he’d missed. Without another word, he jammed his keys into the ignition.

“Wait,” said Castiel suddenly. Without warning, he leaned over onto Dean’s lap. Lightly, ever so lightly, he touched their lips together. Dean couldn’t move, didn’t want to.

“Ok,” whispered Castiel against his lips. “Ok”.

“Ok?’

Slowly, as though it pained him to pull away, Castiel settled back down and buckled his seat belt. He tapped his hand against the dashboard, and smiled with his teeth.

“Yeah. drive”

Dean grinned, and pressed down on the accelerator.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:30 in the morning. Why am I even awake? If this fic has drunk person spelling, please let me know


End file.
